The Bracelet & The Necklace
by cagalli20
Summary: The loss of a bracelet and a necklace bring two hearts together. A YS story. I’m not good at summaries.
1. Chapter 1

**The Bracelet and The Necklace **

Hajimemashite, I'm new to the FanFiction community. This is my first attempt. So, feel free to comment about it.

**Reminder: I don't own GS/GSD**

**Chapter 1**

It was late in the afternoon when Shiho heard a knock on her door. She was watching her favourite show on television just to reward herself after she had gotten an 'A+' for her Math test. _Why everyone interrupted me when I was having my own sweet time_, she grumbled. _Kero_, her Persian cat, jumped off her lap as she slowly got up from the couch and walked towards the door. She twisted the doorknob quickly and saw a familiar figure stood in front of her. Shiho couldn't believe what her eyes were seeing but it was _him_.

Yzak stood in front of Hahnenfuss' residence with his right hand clenched into a fist. His expression was grim. It was typical of him to scowl or smirking in the public. He didn't smile much at school even if there were girls drooling over him. Shiho looked up and down. She still couldn't believe it; Mr. I'm-Too-Good-For-Anyone was standing in front of her, face to face. Their eyes met. Both were speechless but Shiho took the courage to ask him first.

"Can I help you, Mr. Jule?" she enquired politely. The atmosphere grew tensed as the only sound was heard was their breathing. Yzak hesitantly answered her question.

"Um…I, er… you dropped something in the pool yesterday,". He showed up his right fist to Shiho and it revealed a sparkling silver bracelet.

She stared at his hands. It was her star-tiger bracelet she bought two years ago. Then, her memory seemed to have drifted away from the present situation.

_Flashback_

Plant Mall, Saturday, 11:30 am - The mall was crowded with people who wanted to do shopping and window shopping. For the students of Archangel High, Plant Mall was the best place to hang out during the weekend. Shiho, together with her friends, Lacus, Miriallia, and Cagalli, were having fun at Café La Forte. The four of them were discussing about Lacus' uncle's wedding.

"Hey Lacus, are you going to perform at your uncle's wedding?" said Miriallia, the short brown-haired as she sipped her cappuccino. Her camera was placed at the centre of the table. She was the renowned photographer for Archangel's Student Council Bulletin. Despite of her mature appearance, Miriallia was a sensitive young girl who would cry even if she watched a science fiction movie.

"I'm not sure. Maybe not. I'm just gonna be there as… a flower girl only. But I'm hoping to be my uncle's wedding consultant. It would be nice to plan something for him. He's hopeless when it comes to romantic department," the pink-haired girl commented. In Archangel High, she was the number one performer. Lacus hoped to be an inspirational artiste once she graduated from high school. Her polite manners had won the heart of Kira Hibiki, Cagalli's twin brother and also Archangel's Student Body Vice President.

"You're wasting your talent, Lacus. If Kira hears this, he would probably upset about you not singing or performing in the public," the blonde-haired girl retorted. Cagalli always encouraged her friends and other students to aim for their dreams. This easy-going girl was Archangel's Student Council President. Her cool manners had always helped to solve the students' endless complains about the school or the council.

"Yeah, girl. But I think it'd be cool if you could help with you uncle's wedding. I had so much fun when I helped my mother prepare for my brother's wedding. You know, menus, bands, seating arrangements, dresses and stuff," Shiho responded. Of all the four girls, she was the quietest and the most expressionless. But it didn't ruin the fact that she was the school's fastest female swimmer.

The girls were classmates since in middle school. They had shared many things together. As usual, they would meet at some place before going on their separate ways and spent a night at one of the girls' house. This holiday, it was Cagalli's turn to be the host of the slumber party.

"My parents are gonna take me to Sweden. I'm gonna take loads of snowy pictures, backgrounds, places, mountains… em, what else?" informed Miriallia, counting with her fingers.

"Pengiuns!" shouted the other three in unison. Miriallia chuckled.

"Ok, penguins. But I doubt it that Sweden would have penguins. I thought penguins live in North Pole," she spoke out loud her opinion.

"Whatever, Mir. As long as you've taken good photos, it wouldn't be a problem," said Shiho, smiling happily.

"Wow, Shiho! There goes your 1000 watt smile. If you smile a lot, I think tons of guys will be waiting for you at the school front gate or even follow you to your house. And why are you smiling all of a sudden? Something has struck into your mind?" Cagalli suggested.

"No, silly. I'll be at home throughout the holidays. That's a bummer. But I get to baby-sit my nephews as my brothers will be home for the New Year," answered Shiho.

"Good Shiho Oba-chan, babysitting little Daisuke and Daiichi. It's been a year since they came to your house for any family celebration. I wonder how they are doing right now?" asked Lacus.

"The last time I checked on them they were running towards the ice cream parlour and shouting 'Oba-chan' the whole time. I miss them very much," Shiho replied and sighed.

"At least you got to baby-sit you nephews. As for me, Kira and I have to follow our mother to South America for official conference about Green House Effects. Mom said if we stay at home for the whole winter, she believed that by the time she came back from the conference, the house will be in turmoil," explained Cagalli.

"I guess I have to activate my GPRS after all. How can I get all those latest information about my guy when he's miles away," sighed Lacus.

"Don't worry Lacus. I'll make sure little-brother Kira will not ogle at other females' fake boobs. If he did, he sure will taste my Phoenix Grip," assured Cagalli. The three of them laughed at Cagalli's joke.

Saturday, 1:30 pm - They left Café La Forte and started to walk to the shops. They spotted a shop selling bangles, bracelets, necklaces, and all sorts of custom jewelleries and costumes. Cagalli found a set of gold bangles and necklace with a costume to match. The price was affordable but she hesitated whether to buy it or not. The salesgirl informed that the costume had just arrived that day. On the other hand, Lacus found a golden hair-clip and a silver necklace.

"This will go nicely with my white-pinky dress. I can slip in the silver ring that Kira gave me in the necklace" said Lacus, satisfied with what she had found.

Meanwhile, Miriallia was browsing at the stack of earrings. Then, silver-based pearl earrings caught her attention. She picked it up and held it beside her right ear to see her reflection at the nearest mirror.

Shiho smiled upon seeing Miriallia's choice of jewellery. Being brought up with two brothers, she didn't get to have the privilege of being in girl clothes or wearing jewelleries. Her mother didn't encourage her to wear such things because she had lost her initial birth necklace when she was five. Shiho was playing at the playground with her brothers when her necklace lost amidst of her running around chasing them. When she was home, she realized that her necklace was missing. That's when she got spanked by her mother for losing her birth necklace. The next day she went to the playground once again in search for her necklace. Shiho was sure that there were several other children playing there yesterday. She thought that maybe one of them had seen the necklace but none of them seen it.

Then, she saw a kid silver-haired boy sitting at the edge of the see-saw alone. His expression was grim. Shiho was afraid that she might be scolded for asking a silly question. The boy then turned his attention towards Shiho's direction and pierced her with a menacing look. Too frightened to ask him, she took a few steps backward and made her way home. Up until now, she was still grieving for that piece of jewellery and blamed herself for not having the courage to ask the boy.

However, something had made her violet eyes glued to that very piece of jewellery. It was a bracelet with stars adorned to the chains. The stars had studded sparkling diamonds and there was a small diamond-studded tiger's head at the joining part. She asked the assistant for the price.

"It's 15 dollars. It was outdated but if you would want to see the new trendy ones I could show you some," volunteered the salesgirl. But Shiho was happy with what she was seeing. _This would be my first jewellery in the course of ten years_, she thought.

"I'll take it," she said to the salesgirl. The salesgirl smiled at her and took the bracelet out of the showcase rack. Shiho looked around the store for her friends. Both Miriallia and Lacus were standing in front of the fitting room. She joined them and asked what's going on in there.

"Oh, that Cagalli was trying the outfit that she had been staring for the last fifteen minutes. I think she'll look hot in that, don't you think so Lacus?" informed Miriallia to Shiho. Lacus giggled wildly and nodded.

"Lacus, I heard that. Stop giggling for God's sake!" Cagalli' voice echoed from the room.

"What outfit?" Shiho asked them. But it wasn't long till Cagalli slid out from the fitting room. She was clad in all black with the golden bangles and necklace to match. The almost low-cut black jeans she wore revealed her flat belly. The black tank top was covered with black synthetic top which only concealed her breast and bust area. A black jacket completed the costume but it still revealed her belly. Cagalli shyly covered her abdomen area and stepped out of the fitting room. The rest gasped and were amazed at how beautiful and sexy she was in the outfit. (a/n : _If you guys have no idea, please refer to Gundam Seed Destiny Heroine Series 3 figurines by Ban Dai; that's where I got my inspiration for Cagalli's outfit. I think she's hot in that ourfit! Screw you Athrun!)_

"Ms. Class President is in her devilish look. I think nobody will guess that the clean-cut Ms. Cagalli Hibiki will be this hot," commented Shiho. Miriallia seconded her.

"You should wear this outfit to the costume party that Mr and Mrs La Flaga is going to held," Miriallia exclaimed and clicking the button of her camera to take Cagalli's pose.

"Yeah, I agree with Mir, Cagalli. But I'm afraid your onii-chan will not approve of what he'll be seeing though," she warned Cagalli as she knew her brother was a bit conservative when it came to dress codes. Cagalli answered back.

"If he ever dares messing around with my business, he'll get one heck of a smack from me!"

With that, she went to the changing room again and changed back to her previous outfit. The four of them then went to the counter to pay the bills. Then, they went out of the shop and went straight to Cagalli's place as they were having slumber party at her house. Her parents and her twin were not home at that time. Her parents were busy working and Kira would be staying at his best friend's house, Athrun because they were assigned to a Physics group project alongside Dearka and Yzak. The other two will be staying at Athrun's as well. Thus, the house was theirs for while and they could do anything during the night.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Saturday, 2:00 pm - Shortly after they left the jewellery shop, a young lady came into the shop just to see how things were managed in that shop. After all she forgot to remind the salesgirl on duty that weekend that a customer had booked a bracelet. Ayashi quickly went to the jewellery showcase rack beside the counter. _I'm seeing things right? Please tell me it's not true!_ cried Ayashi's inner thoughts. Then, the salesgirl on duty came to her.

"Aya onee-chan. You're off duty today right?" enquired the girl. Ayashi quickly turned to the girl and shook her.

"Where's that _diamond-studded-star-tiger bracelet_!" barked Ayashi fiercely. Fortunately, there were only a few customers. They were so into the jewellery that they saw. The salesgirl on duty, Mika, answered.

"Um…er… A customer came a while ago, a girl. She, she was so fascinated with the bracelet she purchased it," she stammered.

"Shit. That guy will probably kill me," Ayashi warned herself. She then let go of Mika and sighed big time.

"Well, what's done cannot be undone. It's my fault anyway. I should've placed it somewhere else," said Ayashi to herself.

A day before the bracelet was purchased, a silver-haired guy came to the shop with his company; a quiet blue-haired boy, an almost grown-up brown-haired boy and a talkative blond-haired guy. While the three of them were busy checking and seeing the jewelleries and costumes, Yzak went to the showcase rack and was fascinated by the _diamond-studded-star-tiger bracelet_. His mind swam into his kindergarten year. He had liked a certain brunette girl in his class. Yzak remembered that the girl had once said that she loves the feline family; from wild lions, leopards, and tigers to the tame domestic cats.

"I love cats… um… because cats are loyal to their owner. But I also like the other feline family members; lions, cheetah, leopards, um… tigers…" before she finished off her statements, the other children interrupted.

"_Kowaii ne_, this girl. She likes fierce animals," said a boy. A girl supported him.

"_Haii_! A girl should like _kawaii_ animals like rabbits and hamsters,"

The previous girl replied back angrily.

"What are rabbits and hamsters if compared to cats! Rabbits and hamsters are sure cute but they're of no use to me! Cats can be fierce but loyal at the same time! They are devoted to the owners until the end of their lives!"

He watched the whole scene from the back of the class. He didn't know why the girl had captured his attention. Compared to other little girls in his kindergarten, that girl was a plain-Jane. But he liked her attitude of having her own piece of mind.

Yzak smiled upon remembering his past. Ayashi, the customer service assistant on duty had watched his behaviour since he came to the shop. Judging by his weird appearance, he must be recalling something pleasant from his past, his _kanojyo_ probably, she thought. She loved the idea of guys giving out jewelleries to their girlfriends, although the girl would probably didn't like the idea of wearing so much trinkets and stuffs. Ayashi herself had a fiancé who were annoying but understood her feelings and always cheered her up when she was down.

Suddenly, Yzak's cellphone rang. Ayashi heard a few _em's_ and _huh's_ from him. Then he shut off his phone. He looked around for any salesgirls and lucky for him, Ayashi was there.

"I'm in a hurry right now. But can I reserve the _star-tiger bracelet_? I'll come tomorrow and took it," said Yzak, quickly wrote his particulars swiftly, left a 50 bucks note and thanked her. Before she could say anything, he left the shop hurriedly together with his friends. Ayashi was puzzled and dumbfounded.

"Ah, man. The bracelet only costs 15 bucks but he gave a 50 dollar note," her inner mind monologued. Once Ayashi looked at the piece of paper, she smiled to herself. This guy certainly had a lot in his mind when writing his details. Yzak wrote:

Yzak Jule. 810605015679. Shiho, mi amour.

After a while, she laughed out loud. _So his kanojyo's name is Shiho huh? Mi amour? Or perhaps the girl is his first crush._

Ayashi kept Yzak's particular and his 50 bucks note in the shop's diary and carried out her duty.

Saturday, 2:10 pm – Yzak came to the shop as promised. He was disappointed that he had to attend the family gathering immediately, after his mother called him. _Emergency_ _family_ _gathering_? Huh, I thought what was so important, he said to himself. It was the last check-up preparation made for Aunt Czarina's wedding. Grandma Anastasia had made him in charge of the bride's security. He didn't mind about it but the so-called _emergency_ _family_ _gathering_ had made him left the shop right away, without being able to purchase the bracelet. If he bought it right away, his friends and family would suspect that he was up to something. He could picture his mother laughing wildly about him giving presents to girls.

"_Yzak, my dear. Since when you're interested in girls? Ha, ha, ha! That's funny! Anata… our boy here has turned into a gentleman. Finally, after all these years. I thought you've turned into a gay or something. Ha, ha, ha! Someone did catch your attention right? Tell me who's the lucky girl!"_

He erased that image from his mind right away. _Focus! Focus! Finally, I'm able to confess my true feelings, _he chanted those words endlessly. Today, he walked confidently into the jewellery shop. The first person he saw when his right feet reached the shop was the customer service assistant from yesterday.

Upon seeing Yzak's face, cold sweats were beginning to drip from Ayashi's forehead. _Man, I'm gonna die for sure_, she cursed herself. Yzak came to her and asked about the bracelet. Feeling guilty for him, Ayashi finally gathered up her courage and told him the truth.

"I'm really sorry, sir. I've made a mistake," Ayashi started.

"Sorry for what?" Yzak enquired. He was puzzled by the guilty-ridden face of the lady. Before Ayashi continued her explanation, she inhaled deeply. Then she proceeded.

"I forgot to tell the sales-girl on duty today to book it for you. And… um…just now, a girl had come to the shop and purchased the _star-tiger_ _bracelet_," she explained in one breath.

Yzak couldn't believe what he heard. He scowled and said out some cursive words to himself. Ayashi stood there; ready to be scolded by the customer. She waited a whole minute. But nothing came out from Yzak. All that she can see now was his depressed face.

He had waited ten years to gather up his courage to approach the girl that he liked by giving a gift but it seemed that all his efforts had been thrown down the drain. He had ruined his one and only chance of getting closer to Shiho. Ayashi waited another few minutes when Yzak finally decided to speak.

"It's ok. Thanks anyway…"

He dashed out of the shop. His heart shattered upon hearing that _the_ _bracelet_ had been sold to other customer. So far, luck hadn't been on his side lately. Ayashi hastily went to the counter to get the shop's diary and searched for the 50 bucks note that Yzak had given to her yesterday. She grabbed that 50 dollar note and was just in time to catch him and stopped him. She shoved the note into his right hand and looked at him directly in the eyes.

"I'm sorry. Really, I am. You're sure a nice guy. If that bracelet meant for a girl that you like, I apologize. It's my fault that I didn't tell the girl on duty today to reserve it for you. But listen, if you like the girl so much, hear me. She'll appreciate you just the way you are. Not because you could shower her with diamonds or jewelleries but your inner self, your heart. So cheer up, will ya. If you like someone, don't give up hope. Work towards your goal," said Ayashi, giving a long lecture to him and smiled. Silent. Yzak stared at her blankly but not long after that, he smiled back at her.

"It was very nice of you to advice me. Don't worry. I'll be okay," Yzak responded. He nodded to Ayashi and walked away.

_I wish for your happiness Yzak. If you're sincere to Shiho, she'll see you true heart_. Ayashi whispered those words quietly to herself and escaped from Plant Mall. After all, today was her time off. Perhaps Touya had been waiting for her at his place.


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanx 4 d support. Thanx ****PINKSISA****, umi & ****Maeye**** for your support. So, here goes the continuation of the story….**

**Chapter 3**

_2 years passed…_

It has been two years since Shiho first bought the bracelet. Thus far, she was able to protect it from being lost. She wore the bracelet to school everyday. No one saw it except for her three friends. Not even Yzak. Her classmate and her secret crush.

Everyday, they went to class together, sat side by side. But still, Yzak hadn't notice that the _star-tiger_ bracelet owner was his classmate, let alone knew that she was his crush. He shied away everytime he was asked to pair with Shiho. His awkward manners had sometimes sent false messages to Shiho who interpreted his body languages and facial expressions as arrogant and self-centred. She could still remember the seductive red-headed Fllay Alstar from the next class when she asked Yzak out for a date. With his stony expression, he calmly answered a short 'NO' and walked away. Yzak was not exactly a boyfriend material but it was his family's wealth that interest ladies the most. He was also a good-looking sort of guy with decent friends. No one ever thought that someone who was as influence as Kira, or as polite as Athrun or as funny as Dearka would be-friend a snooty guy like him. Only the three of them understood his whole character. Cagalli, Lacus, and Miriallia had their own opinions about Yzak. But the three of them reserved their views because none of them spoke casually to him. Cagalli only talked to him about the matters concerning the Students' Council as he was the Treasurer of the organization. She then commented how Yzak taken the students' welfare problem seriously. Not all of the students enrolled in Archangel High were of the high society. There were some who came from the middle and lower class family. A few of them were unable to pay the school fees and the examination fees due to family financial problem. Being the Head of the Welfare Committee and the Treasurer of the Students' Council, Yzak took his responsibility seriously. He always consulted Kira and Cagalli regarding which students who were in most dire help from the Welfare Committee.

Shiho first thought that the reason he was in the committee was to gain more power and influence the school board under the Jule's authority. To add his 'dark' character, she almost succumbed to those 'devilish' thoughts… Until one day… The day which changed her whole perception towards Yzak.

Shiho was walking alone when she was about to go to the school garden during recess time. Cagalli, Lacus, and Miriallia had been waiting for her at the usual place. _Fewh, that was one hell of a mess in the room_, she whispered to herself. Shiho was supposed to take charge of the technical equipment. However, she was called to the technical room by Ms Badgiruel. Somebody did a mess with the things and left them unattended and as a consequence, Shiho was to be blamed. As a punishment, she had to clean up the mess and not forgetting she missed her favourite Math subject with Mr La Flaga which was conducted just before recess time. _There are others who were with in the technical team like those juniors from class 1-A; Shinn and Rey, but why me_? she muttered when she had finished with the cleaning.

As she was about to turn left to the corridor that led to the garden, suddenly, she heard a faint crying of 'meows'. She quickly dashed and followed the sound. Finally, she realized that the sound came from a kitten which was stuck high up the willow tree. The kitten' meowing was becoming louder. Shiho, who was a feline family lover made a step forward ready to rescue the frighten kitten. Out of nowhere, Yzak swiftly climbed up the oak tree and carefully lifted the kitten and put it inside his pocket. He then jumped off the tree and took out the kitten from the pocket. Yzak patted the kitten and it purred lovingly beside him.

"You're safe now little one. Don't worry. Your mom's probably on your way in search of you," he said some assuring words to the kitten. From afar, Shiho was stunned but also fascinated at the same time with Yzak's sudden behaviour. She was amazed at how kind he treated the kitten. Then, a cat came approaching him. It was a tabby cat. She meowed at him and thus Yzak released the kitten from his grip. The tabby cat then swooped her kitten down her mouth and walked away. Yzak stood there until the image of both the cat and its kitten disappeared from his view. He then turned the opposite way to walk down to the cafeteria. After that incident Shiho could not help but smile on her way to the school garden. _He wasn't a snooty rich guy after all…_ she whispered to herself. Inside her heart, Shiho admired at how brave of him to rescue that little kitten. Most guys she knew would have probably left it to its misery. Her opinion towards him changed gradually… and so was her feelings. Sometimes, when she looked at him, her intuitions told her that she had met Yzak somewhere before. However hard Shiho tried to recall her memory, she couldn't retrieved them back.

Yzak on the other hand, was still moping for the loss of the star-tiger bracelet. _If it wasn't for that stupid emergency family meeting, I would've bought it,_ he muttered to himself. Whenever he had the chance, Yzak would glance at Shiho's another belonging; a golden necklace with a love-shaped locket. A letter 'S' was carved on the surface of the locket. He had always brought it everywhere even at school. Yzak always kept it inside his school uniform's inner jacket pocket. Every now and then he checked it to ensure that it wasn't lost.

_So, I guess I have writer's block after all. I promise that I will write it once I got some fresh ideas for the plot. So, tbc. Please, please, i need you comment... Onegai! Thanx 4 reading._


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanx 4 those who're reviewing past chapters. I know it's short. I promise I'll work on this story…So, here goes…**

**Chapter 4**

Few months after the kitten incident, another important event occurred that will change both Yzak's and Shiho's lives.

It happened on a one fine day. Class 3-A was having a PE with Mr Wartfield. They would be evaluated in swimming practice. Both Shiho and Yzak blushed madly when Mr. Wartfield said that they were to be partners. All of a sudden, something sparkling on Shiho's wrist caught Yzak's attention. His jaw dropped. He was stunned beyond the universe. It _was_ **_the bracelet_**. Shiho had forgotten to take it off and it was dangling freely on her wrist. Too astonished upon seeing the bracelet, he eventually unable to tell Shiho to remove the bracelet from her wrist. Mr. Wartfield had already blown up his whistle to indicate that the first group of female partners were to swim and that their partners were to check the time. Dearka, having watched Yzak's funny expression nudged him in the rib. Clearly, he was aware of his friend's state.

"Trying to catch flies? Man, you need to concentrate more. I know that Shiho is hot in that swimming suit but there is no need for you to stare her like that," said Dearka, chuckling slightly. Yzak knew that when one of his friends did something like that, it was time for him to crack his skull and focus his full attention to what was being attended to at that moment. And this time, it was swimming.

He totally forgot to remind Shiho to take off the braclet. As the second whistle was blown, the girls were already swimming in the pool. It was no surprise that Shiho was the fastest and the best female swimmer Archangel High had ever had. She had outdone the girls for the fastest time record. Yzak seemed to be pleased with her time record as the guys were comparing their partners' swimming time record with each other.

After all the girls had been evaluated, it was time for their male partners to dive into the pool. Shiho approached Yzak and took the timer from his clutch voluntarily. A sense of warmth invoked just as their skins brushed off with each other. Just then, he realized that her bracelet wasn't on her wrist anymore. He stared at her in disbelief. _It must've fallen off from her wrist I guess… having swum too fas, _.he thought.

Mr. Wartfield's voice then echoed to tell them that there wasn't much time left thus, the boys better be fast. Yzak was among the last group of boys to swim. It turned out that he was the fastest among the boys and most of the girls were amazed at his performance. Shiho waited for him to come out of the pool after the boys had finished with the assessment. Once Yzak had reached the pool's end, he dove into the pool to search for Shiho's bracelet. It didn't took him long to find it for the bracelet was shining brightly due to the diamonds' reflection. He quickly grabbed the bracelet and rose to the surface. It took him several minutes to realize that he was still in the pool as Shiho shouted his name, asking whether he was alright.

"Mr. Jule, daijoubu? What happen?" she asked as he swam towards the edge of the pool and came out of it. Unconscious of her behaviour, Shiho went to the pool's edge and offered her hand to Yzak. He too, was unconscious of his actions as he took her hand. Their eyes met and both released each other's grip almost at once. Yzak hastily hide the bracelet from her view and stared at her menacingly. Seeing his stay-out–of-my-business expression, Shiho sighed and joined the girls to the changing room. _Sorry, Shiho. Now's not the time yet. Soon, I'll explain everything to you,_ whispered Yzak softly. Athrun, who was looking at his friend's peculiar manners, punch him on the shoulders and said,

"What are you looking at? You know, if you like her, you should've told her directly… before someone snatches her right under your nose,"

"Huh! Who said that I fancy her?" Yzak retorted back angrily. What a day. First Dearka, then Athrun.

"I heard that one of the juniors… Heine or something, he's planning to ask her out," said Athrun with a straight face. On the inside, he was laughing vigorously at Yzak's anxiousness. He was just pulling Yzak's leg.

Indeed Yzak was a bit shocked upon hearing that another person was also pursuing Shiho. That guy will get one heck from me, man. He swore.

"Who! I mean… the junior who's planning to ask her out?" he asked, trying unsuccessfully to sound indifferent in order to confirm the guy's name. He was trying so hard to make his face straight, unconcerned of what Athrun had said.

Athrun couldn't contain his laughter anymore, thus broke out his laughter. Lucky for Yzak, all of the students had gone to the changing room except for, Dearka, Athrun, and Kira. Dearka also joined him leaving poor Kira in complete puzzlement.

"Yzak my man. You can hide yourself from everyone but not to us," Dearka retorted, laughing wildly at Yzak's expression.

Yzak, whose face was in deep crimson by now cursed under his breath. He did not expect his friends to know his feelings for Shiho.

Kira, having understood his friend's situation offered support and advice as usual.

"We're right behind you, man. If you need any help or tips, just call us. My sister can sure provide us some information about your dream girl. You know, Shiho is one of Cagalli's best friends,"

"Whatever…" sighed Yzak and made his way towards the boys' changing room alongside Athrun, Dearka, and Kira. The three of them teased him along the way which almost made him lost his temper. Before entering the room, Yzak warned them not to tell the secret to anyone.

"… or else!" He threatened. Dearka was the first who was brave enough to answer him.

"What? Are you gonna shoot me or something? Or hang me at the eerie oak tree at the cemetery?"

Yzak stared at him calmly, raised his eye brows and said only one word.

"Miriallia,". With that, Dearka went silent and blushed deeply. The other two boys were puzzled. Since they were friends, they had not heard him taken any serious interest in any particular girls. For Dearka, girls come and go. And most of them are plastic. Athrun and Kira remembered Dearka said that when they were in junior high. That piece of news shocked them like hell because they couldn't believe that Dearka would be interested with the Archangel's School Bulletin sweet and modest photographer.

The atmosphere was tensed for a moment but Athrun tried to be the peacemaker between his two best friends.

"Woah, you need to control that temper of yours, Yzak. Your girl might probably do not like seeing you in this state. By the way, stop blackmailing you best buddies, ok. We're the only ones who know your real-self. If you lose them there'll be no one you could turn to. We know how your mother would react to this once she knew your so-called dilemma," rationalised Athrun.

Again, for the second time of the day, Yzak glared at him. He slowly opened his mouth to utter some lexical phrase or words.

"Ca…," Before Yzak could finish his words, Athrun swiftly raced to his side and tried to strangle him. Yzak nearly chocked when Kira and Dearka broke them apart.

"Hey, hey! Best buddies don't fight with each other because of a girl. Yzak, please try to get hold of your temper please. And Athrun, you don't want to murder one of your best buds in front of the changing room…do you?" said Kira.

Athrun loosen his grip on Yzak's neck. Both of them panted, struggling for breath; Athrun for his once-in-a-lifetime-temper and Yzak for his near death state. Both of them stared as if they would bite one another But after what it seemed like forever, for the first time in their course of friendship, Yzak held back and apologize for his behaviour to the three of them.

"Sorry, guys. I didn't mean to. It's just that I don't want the others to think of me as sissy or something,"

Silence overtook them. The three of them were disbelief of the sudden change of his personality. They knew that he never asked for forgiveness from others when he had done something wrong. Usually, Dearka and Athrun was kind enough to forget his oh-I'm-superior-than-anyone manners.

Dearka and Athrun hesitated but Kira immediately accepted his apology. He then turned to his two friends and sighed.

"Come on man. Obviously, he was not himself today. We're best buds. Nothing can come over us. Surely, he did something wrong today, but can't you forgive him? Can't you see that he regretted what he did just now?' Kira lectured them. It only took them two seconds to think and accepted his confession.

"Apology accepted… But this is between the four of us…only. Do not breathe a word to anyone, not even your sister Kira, that I like one of her best friends," said Dearka in embarrassment, still did not forget the previous situation. Kira nodded in approve.

"Same for me… Apology accepted. Just respect each other, ok. Don't run over them like some heartless predator…And get hold of your temper," retorted Athrun and offered his hand to shake with Yzak's. He shyly took Athrun's right hand and shook. Without letting off his grip, he looked embarrassedly down and whispered,

"Um…Ok. I'll try my best to control them…Ah, my temper I mean. But don't go yelling around the school that I admired Shiho. Especially you, Kira. Don't tell your sister that I fancy her best friend…Onegai, I beg you, please," Yzak pleaded. Kira nodded vigorously and the other two smiled at him.

"Come, we'll be late for Mrs. Murrue La Flaga's Home Ec class if we keep on standing here and doing nothing," called Kira and the three of them entered the changing room. Yzak walked slowly to his locker and retrieved the golden necklace with the heart-shaped locket from his school uniform's jacket pocket. He held the necklace in his right hand and the bracelet in the other. For hours, or so it seemed to Yzak, he smiled at both jewelleries. He was actually planning of giving them both to Shiho personally. It was Athrun who nudged him in the ribs which finally brought Yzak back to consciousness..

"Athrun to Yzak. Still daydreaming? You've got to pull yourself together, man," Athrun advised. With that he, quickly changed to his uniform and carefully placed the necklace in his inner jacket pocket and the kept the bracelet in his outer pocket. Just before exiting the changing room, he checked once again for the necklace and the bracelet in both his inner and outer pocket. His other three best buddies tried their best to hold back their laughter and had to drag him off to Home Ec as he was blocking their way.

_Thanx for reading this chapter. Hope you enjoy it! Please, onegai... Review!_


	5. Chapter 5

**Thanx for those who reviewed the previous chapter. I can't thank you enough. Thank you again for your responses. Yay! Finally, the semester break has come. I'll be travelling to London this weekend to enjoy the summer holiday. But before I go, there's something for you. I know this chapter is short. I'm suffering from writer's block. Anyway, enjoy this chapter. **

_**Disclaimer** : Once again, I humbly declare that I do not own GS Seed/Destiny though I hope they're mine… (So that I'll make Athrun and Cagalli a couple once again in GSD Final Plus… sigh )_

**Chapter 2**

Meanwhile, in the girls' locker room, Shiho had just realized that her star-tiger bracelet was not dangling on her wrist. _Oh, man not again, please don't tell me that I've lost it_, she muttered to herself. Thus, she searched frantically for it on the floor. Cagalli, Lacus, and Miriallia who were staring at Shiho's peculiar behaviour looked at each with concerned. Miriallia was the one who asked her what was she doing.

"I'm looking for my bracelet; you know the star-tiger bracelet. I think I've lost it…somewhere" Shiho answered, her eyes not taking off from the floor. Cagalli was sensible enough to tell her that she had not seen her taking off the bracelet from her wrist before going to the pool.

"No offence, Shiho. But I don't remember you taking off your bracelet before we went to the swimming pool. So, I thought that the bracelet might be somewhere in the pool or maybe at the nearest whereabouts," Cagalli suggested. Then, Shiho dashed off to the pool with her three friends trailing off behind her. Along the way to the swimming pool, Cagalli, Lacus, and Miriallia helped her by searching the bracelet on the floor which led to the swimming pool. Shiho quickly dived into the swimming pool in search of the bracelet but was disappointed to discover that it was nowhere to be found in the pool. When she came out of the pool, her friends were already there searching for the bracelet in the area. The three of them went to every corner of the swimming courtyard and discover nothing. Shiho sighed and nearly in tears when her friends said that the bracelet was nowhere to be seen. Lacus dashed to her side to comfort her.

"Shiho, just don't worry ok. The bracelet was somewhere in the school compound. I think we overlooked at the paths that led to the pool. Cheer up, girl. If you're lucky, maybe that person who found it would hand it to the teacher on duty this week," soothed Lacus.

"Yeah, right. And get a warning from Ms. Badgiruel that we aren't supposed to wear those things to school. I had enough dealing with that old hag. I want to avoid her as much as possible and not making any trouble when she's on duty," said the heartbroken Shiho, sadly.

"Girl, you need to calm down. But right now there are other things to worry about. Next period is Mrs. La Flaga's Home Ec. We need to hurry or she'll get us in detention," worried Miriallia who disliked being tardy. Cagalli seconded her and promised to help her search for her bracelet during recess.

"Come madams, let's away. Or together we shall perished before the start of Home Ec period," Cagalli joked. Shiho and the others laughed at her usual Shakespearean expression. Together, they rushed back to the girls' locker room and transformed from bathing suit into school uniforms.

**TBC**…

_That's it for now! Cheerio!_


	6. Chapter 6

**_Gomen minna_! It's been a long time since i'd updated this story. I've been so busy with classes and assignements. A long year for me… Anyway, for those who've reviewed this story honto ni, honto ni arigato gozaimasu! For asuka mayu; thanx 4 the birthday wish! I really appreciate it! **

**Chapter 6 **

During Home Ec period with Mrs. Murrue La Flaga, Mr Mwu La Flaga's wife, Shiho couldn't concentrate on what she was doing and nearly pour the hot potato soup onto Cagalli's hand Lacus had to shake her to bring her back on earth. At another end of the class, Yzak was watching Shiho with dreamy eyes. He too couldn't concentrate and was nearly pouring the whole potato soup onto Athrun. This time, Kira had to jerk him from his drooling.

"See, both of you can't concentrate in Home Ec and need I say more?! Both of you nearly pour the potato soup onto someone else instead of pouring it into the bowl," Kira hissed. Mrs La Flaga quickly attended to those two and arranged detentions for them for the whole week for not concentrating in her lesson.

"The two of you will come to Home Ec's kitchen after school, for the rest of the week. That will be your punishment for not concentrating during my lesson. You nearly caused injuries to your friends. Take this as a warning from me. Minna, kitchen is a dangerous place for children and for the adults…if they aren't careful in what was being attended to at the moment," explained Mrs. La Flaga, sternly. The whole class fell silent. Both Shiho and Yzak apologized to their friends in secret.

"I'm sorry, Cagalli. I was so careless. I…I can't' think of anything else but my bracelet," Shiho begged.

"No sweat, Shiho. But I promised to help you look for the bracelet didn't I? So, chill out ok. I know that bracelet means a lot to you but right now, pay attention to the lesson. Alright, dear?" advised Cagalli.

"Yeah, Shiho. Relax, it's Tuesday already. That means you only have to spend three days in the detention with Mrs. La Flaga and Yzak," supported Miriallia. Lacus nodded in agreement. Shiho could not help but smile with her friends' comfort and support. The boys on the other hand were crowding Yzak to conceal him from others' view.

"Athrun, sorry buddy. I just can't take my eyes off Shiho. She…looks miserable. I wish I could do something to ease her problem…" Yzak let his sentence hanging in the air.

"Ok, ok. Just be careful next time. Tell you what, her miseries will be over once you handed over the bracelet to her," said Athrun and he raised his eye brows. Yzak was amazed that Athrun realized he took Shiho's bracelet from the pool.

"I…er…I'll give it back to her when the time is right," retorted Yzak. Athrun shook his head in disbelief.

"Are you planning to make her suffer more, Yzak? From her face, I can tell that she values the bracelet more than her life. Don't you think you're being cruel to her? Then you'll be spending more time with her…in detention for the rest of this week. You're being…"

Suddenly, Yzak's face lit with excitement. Athrun's words trailed off. Yzak hugged his best buddy and punched his upper arms.

"Thanks, man. You give me the perfect solution to my problem," Yzak answered. Then, he focused his whole attention by pouring the potato soup into the bowl. Kira and Dearka hissed at both of them as Mrs. La Flaga made her way towards them to check the soup.

"Hey, you two! Quit talking. She's coming," whispered them. The four of them cleaned up some mess on the table and tidied up themselves. Murrue came closer to their table and tasted the boys' soup with the spoon provided by Kira. She sipped some and closed her eyes for a moment to feel the aroma and the boys' cooking. Then, she nodded to them and gave them two thumbs up. But before she proceeded to the next candidate, she glared at Yzak menacingly.

"Although you passed today's task, Yzak you still need to attend the detention tomorrow. No excuse," warned Mrs. Murrue.

Long after that, came the girls' turned to be evaluated by her. Before tasting the potato soup, Mrs. Murrue glared at Shiho as if she would bite head off at any moment. This has better be good, Shiho prayed. For the millionth time, Murrue tasted the soup. The girls waited anxiously for her response. One minute…Two minutes….Three…Then, Murrue turned her attention to the four girls and smiled to them. But when Shiho's turn came, she fixed her eyes on Shiho and said,

"You passed this task, Shiho. The same as Yzak, but you will still attend the detention with him for the rest of this week," said she. With that, she walked to the front of the class, and did some summary for the lesson before called it a day.

"Ah, yes. Mr Jule and Ms. Hahnenfuss. Chotto mate. I would like to see you regarding the detention,"called Mrs. La Flaga to both of them.

"Peace out. We'll be telling Mr. Cruset that you'll be with Mrs. La. Flaga along with Yzak, ok," offered Lacus. Shiho nodded and came to Mrs La Flaga's desk. Yzak was already standing in front of Mrs. La Flaga.

"As you know, you'll be serving the detention with me beginning tomorrow. After school; three to four in the evening," she began. Yzak's and Shiho's gaze fixed on the floor.

"But you must know that the detention is not a punishment to you but, as a warning for being careless in my class. Just now you had seen the consequence for not paying attention to what you were supposed to do at the moment. Cagalli and Athrun almost got hurt today," Murrue explained. By now, both of them were sunk in embarrassment. Lucky for them that other students weren't there to witness the embarrassing moment with Mrs La Flaga.

Murrue saw the tensed atmosphere in the Home Ec's lab. She touched both of her students on their shoulders and smiled.

"Chill out. There is nothing heavy that you should do tomorrow," she added.

Both Yzak and Shiho were puzzled. They stared and blinked at each other. Shiho raised her eyebrows while Yzak pursed his lips. Murrue, seeing the funny expression on her students' faces chortled a little before shooed them away. She wanted tomorrow's detention remained a mystery to them. _Well, it was for me to know and them to find out_, Murrue thought.

Outside Home Ec's lab, Shiho and Yzak were still covered in darkness. Each tried to understand the whole situation Mrs. La Flaga had put them through. It was Yzak who started the conversation.

"What's with her?" he said without realizing that he was actually looking at Shiho in the eyes. Although he seemed to be cool but only God knows the battles that raged inside his mind. At first Shiho was shocked at his phrase but she managed to get hold of herself. She couldn't even believe that she was swimming in the sea of his deep blue eyes. Somewhere in her mind she remembered seeing those pair of blue orbs but she couldn't remember where and when. Yzak, waved his hand in front of her face to regain her conscious. Shiho snapped back to reality and replied on his previous comment.

"Huh! Ah, yeah… I have no idea what's in store for us either,". Was that me? Why did the words always come out wrong and never come out right especially when he's around? her inner self monologued. Shiho's cheeks were in deep red by now, realizing that what a stupid comment she gave to Yzak. He must think I'm retarded or something, stupid heart.

"What a stupid thing for me to say. I thought there'd be no problem in Mrs. La Flaga's class but alas, an accident almost happen and caused my friend an injury," he said

"Well, I'd rather spend evenings of detentions with her than with Ms. Badgiruel. She can be real pain in the ass sometimes. She's strict and I think nobody wants to mess around with her. But Ms. Murrue La Flaga, she could be you teacher and your pal at the same time as long as you don't cross the line. She's fun to be with especially when her husband is around," she explained.

Her face then turned into a frown. Both her brows were creased and the bottom lips were slightly crimson red from the constant biting and chewing. Yzak began to worry about Shiho. He hesitated for a second before starting the conversation. He stopped abruptly, making Shiho bumped into him. The time seemed to be stopped for the both of them. No sound could be heard as if the perfect moment was created for them. Silent… As if two heart-beats were calling out to each other.

"Ano… I… just want you to know that…"

Suddenly, Mr La Flaga, came out of nowhere, interrupting the peaceful moment of the two. Both teenagers jumped out of the reverie and stared at Mwu La Flaga.

"_Are_? Why are you two still here? Aren't you supposed to be in Cruset's class?" Mwu stopped and asked the students. He had a free period, thus wasted no time in heading his way towards his wife's lab. It's been more than two years since he married Murrue not a single moment in his life did his love for her died. He kept on falling in love with her over and over again… Even for the silliest and stupidest things…The way she cooks, the way she smiles, the way she scolds him… _Hm… I just can't get enough of her_, Mwu's thought drifted away. His silly grin attracted the students to snap him out of his stupor.

"Mr La Flaga… Are you okay?" Shiho asked. Yzak just stared at him incredulously. _He's gone crazy over own wife,_ his inner self said nonchalantly. Mwu glanced at them for a whole minute before realising his true intention of coming to this part of building.

"Oh yeah! I'm coming to see Murrue! Shush! I'm late by two seconds. Ja!" he exclaimed while running his way towards the Home Ec's lab.

Without further ado, they ran their way to Cruset's class. This time, no exchanges of words were made between them as they've realised that they were late for Math lesson.

_Adults… We'll never understand them,_ the two of them making mental notes to themselves. _And that Mr La Flaga has gone nuts…_

**Thanx 4 reading this story… Reviews are welcomed. Ah yes! I don't think I have time updating this story after this. I'm still considering of rewriting this whole story again. I think it's gone too draggy. So, ja! **


End file.
